supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bar Stories
Chapter 1: Pub Michael or Mick McNamara was an unusual worker among the staff at The Wolfe Tone Bar in Letterkenny. Most of the workers were deceased Irishmen who fought for independence or from the alive counterpart. Michael was a Confederate soldier and was the only one there. "Hey, Mick!" A female worker called out. He was setting drinks down for a couple when he turned around. "You got visitors." She said. He opened and saw his son, Joseph, daughter Saoirse and their descendant Maria, "No children allowed." He said. "It's fine, she's related to you." Saoirse said. Michael sighed and let her in. She saw people singing rebel songs. "You work at an Irish republican pub...." She said. "It's not too bad, some of the folks killed by the Provos often work here." He said. Michael himself was a member of the Young Irelanders when he was alive before the famine, the famine costed the life of his grandfather, the man who decided the name Saoirse. All his family and friends were killed on 1825, his village, Sionnaigh Tine, was once a village of republican support, and the police decided to massacre everyone, 100 peasants lived, except that Padraig, his grandfather was not at the village at the time of the massacre. "What's it like being the only Confederate soldier working at an Irish pub?" Maria asked. "The co-workers were helpful in helping me recongising the famous figures from Irish history." Michael said. Chapter 2: Tómas When Michael was setting down drinks for a deceased Easter Rising rebel and his wife, he heard the door open. Men and women were singing Come On Out You Black and Tans on the karaoke stage. They saw a blond-haired rat-looking boy, The Easter Rising rebel glared at him. "Murderer!" The man singing the rebel song yelled. "Get out!" The woman said aswell. In the Ghost World, everyone in Ireland had heard about the murder of Mairead O'Creesh and it greatly horrified them, no one liked Tómas MacSherry for what he had done. "You have got 40 seconds to get out of this pub before I see if I can kill a ghost." A man in an IRA 1920's uniform said. Michael glared at him. "Just. Get. The. F***. Out." Michael said in a slow and threatening tone. Chapter 3: Arthur and Jane Arthur and Jane entered the Wolfe Tone Bar. Arthur was dressed in a white top, green jeans and boots, while Jane was dressed in a sundress. "Okay, sit here, Arthur." Jane said. "Sure." He said. Some of the patrons noticed Arthur's English accent. Arthur sat down, he ordered a Guinness while Jane ordered apple cider. He ordered a small cup. The republican memorabillia was easy for him to identify. "That's James Connolly, Patrick Pearse, Tom Clarke...." He said, pointing at the figures. He continued naming the figures off by heart. All of the customers looked in shock. "How the h*** does an Englishman know this?" One said in shock. "I taught him!" Jane proudly proclaimed. Michael walked towards him. ”I heard the Brits massacred his village.” A patron said. ”Why would I hurt.....” Michael said. ”Arthur.” Arthur said. ”Why would I hurt him for something that was not even his own fault, He wasn’t born back then.” Michael said. MIchael behaved more angry and distant to English people from 1800’s to 1860’s, was more neutral to them from 1870’s to 1920’s. ”Sionnaigh Tine was destroyed because of the Gaelic population, I never hated people who spoke English, when I was alive, my English was terrible.” He said. Chapter 3: Go easy on the fruit At lunch, the workers sat together except Michael, who sat away from them, A female worker saw him eating tangerines and bread, putting them in his mouth like a starved animal, stuffing as much food into his mouth like a hungry lion. ”Mick, careful, you’ll be sick.” She said. A Caucasian girl in a BLM shirt walked towards the waiter, who was stuffing as much bread and fruit into his mouth as possible. ”Hey, buddy, take that uniform off, you’ll offend some of the workers here.” She said. The girl was much taller compared to the Confederate, he looked at her, the fruit juice from the fruits staining his mouth and cheeks. ” (No)” He said in Gaelic, before sitting down. Despite his thin and small stature, he was quite strong. He finished the apple. He then said mouthed something, the girl could lipread, ”Fuck off?” She said. Chapter 4: Week off. It was a week-long vacation and Michael decided to spend time at a North Supernannya resturaunt called the Half Moon diner. He was planning to meet the twins there alongside Satsuki. He saw there wasn’t many people at the cash register. He went in line. ”Hm.....This resturaunt looks nice.” He said. The a loud sound pierced the man’s ears. ”I WANT TOYS AND CANDY NOOOOOOOOOW!” He saw a human girl, no older than Mia when he died screaming her head off. He ignored the screaming child. ” (I am thankful Saoirse and Joseph don’t act like this, nor my Mia)” He mumbled in Irish Gaelic. When it was finally his turn, he looked at the picture of the vegetable and chicken wrap, it’s ingredients included peppers, tomatoes, asparagus, pieces of chicken and tomato purée lining. He felt his mouth water, which he ended up licking away the saliva. He had the wonderful foresight to skip meals yesterday. ”I’ll have the wrap and some water.” He said. ”Okay, That’ll be 18 Supernannya dollars.” she said. Michael waited at the table opposite of the screaming child and her mother. “MOMMY!” She cried. The waitress then went to the family and gave the girl juice, some paper and crayons. Michael sighed in relief, A few minutes later, his wrap and water arrived. ”Here you go, Mr. McNamara.” The waitress said. ” (It looks better than the stuff I ate while alive)” He said. He felt his mouth water and he picked up the fork, he then cut the wrap, as soon as he was about to take the first bite, he felt someone tap on his shoulder. It was the mother of the screaming child. ”Hi, I’m sorry to disturb you, but me and my family are going to the UK soon and we won’t have time to eat, Could you spare your plate for Joli? You can have our order as soon as it comes.” She asked. Michael’s eyes widened, He was taught in cases like this to be patient. ”No.” Michael said. ”Why not?” She said, starting to get annoyed. ”1, I haven’t eaten since yesterday and I’m starving, 2, I paid for this meal, 3, This is my first time ordering this.” He said. ”Could you just do a favor for us, it will make our day.” She said, not willing to leave Michael alone. Michael felt his stomach rumble, he then put the piece of the wrap in his mouth and swallowed. ”Fuck. No.” He said, having it with the woman pestering him. ”You’ll understand when you have kids.” She hissed, turning away. ”You know, I’m a father myself.” He said. Joseph, Satsuki and Saoirse entered the resturaunt. ”Hey, Da, You okay?” Saoirse asked. Her father had a mouthful of the wrap in his mouth and nodded. ”PARENTS WITH KIDS SHOULD BE SERVED FIRST!” She shouted. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86